winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heather Fuentes
Welcome to the Wiki I'm honestly scared to ask... I left on bad terms with a lot of chicks and some how I have the feeling I'm going to virtually get hit over the head with a frying pan or a bakugan ball >.> Your forgetting two things, 1. We had several teammates, you weren't the only girl. 2. I still don't know your name. Paradise? I never forgot. I thought it was you at first, but I felt if I asked and it wasn't you, it would have depended my grave -_- I looked for you! You were no where to be found on the final days. And yeah sure, seed did have her moments but we both know she was always a cherished member. Fav on the other >.> let's just not bring that up. I've finally got rid of her and nvr going back. The team on the other hand has disbanned. Everyone split up at the end. I've lost contact with Seed, but still can track Pyro, Blaze and Em. You on the other hand I thought I'd nvr see again. What happened to you. Why What'd you have planned? hold the phone, real quick, what was the name of that websi.te? Email it to me here quantumbolt@gmail.com What do you mean, page settings? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 03:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Who are the people from Dimensions on that site and what are their usernames already did, but trust me. You need to let go of your anger towards Fav. She will wreck you. She has resources. Even her resources have resources. I know because I dated her, she's a freaking millionare. She literally moved to my state, bought a house, and started going to the school closest to mine when we broke up just to torture me. So please Paradise, let it go are you freaking serious? lol thats awesome what exactly is it that you have in mind? Im not one for gossip, so thats on you btw how do i pm someone on DN btw, you can't go around modefying people's pages without their permission hey you, still around? lol trust me me when I say that warning was one of my nicer one's. And no, I'm not, granted another person asked me the same thing a while back but just like you, she didn't know my situations. I've got a busy schedule each day, and I find someone who usually pisses me off at some point throughout it (not you). Its just complicated and what not. And r u referring to theMystix or The Sacred 7? I just got the invite today. Truthfully, I really dont want to go, but for the sake of BD, I probably will. What time is it at though? Cus Im going to a poolparty/outdoor movie event with my gf at 7pm ECT i prob will go, and yes I do, but I coined the name long before that show was in biz, i just never published it and the difference between the two names is Sacred Seven (Anime) The Sacred Seven (My team and series) for some reason, there's no "the" in their name. theyre total idiots not to mention, it sucked considering the show itself was canceled on episode 5 -Angel the Sound of Infinity~